Shattered
by IFallForGoldenEyes
Summary: Elizabeth tucks in her child every night, telling him the story of Captain Will Turner. But as the years go by, Elizabeth's memories mix with her imagination 'til the Flying Dutchman, the curse, and Will himself are only a story to her...  AWE SPOILERS!
1. Prolouge: A Sweet Goodnight

_**I know, everyone and their mother has tried a post-AWE Will & Elizabeth story, but as you saw in the summary, mine has a twist... This will probably be near 20 chapters, maybe my longest one (on both my accounts, my other is lilmissCHRISTian)**_

_**Summary: Elizabeth tucks in her child every night, telling him the story of Captain Will Turner. But as the years go by, Elizabeth's memories mix with her imagination 'til the Flying Dutchman, the curse, and Will himself are only a story to her... AWE SPOILERS!**_

_**The prolouge will be short, because it is, in fact, a prolouge! **_

_**Chapter 1 will be about Will and the last of the souls he's ferrying that Jones neglected.**_

_**Eeeeeeenjoy!**_

_**Shattered**_

_by The Caged Sparrow_

PROLOUGE

"The sword was plunged through Will's heart. Captain Jack froze, his thoughts of killing Davy Jones shattered. Will's beloved ran to his side as he collasped on the deck. 'No!' she cried. 'Will, stay with me!' Her husband was fading fast. Captain Jack was still frozen to his spot, baffled about what to do. Then, for once in the pirate's life, he made an unselfish choice. He put the knife in Will's hand and lifted his limp arm. Davy froze, suddenly aware of what had happened. Will had stabbed the heart! Davy Jones gave a brief look of hatred at Jack's solemn face, then, lifelessly, fell overboard. The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ started chanting. 'Part of the ship, part of the crew.' they chanted, moving closer to Will. Captain Jack picked up Will's beloved and swung over to the _Black Pearl_. In a few mere minutes, Will was now Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_. He spends ten years at sea, ferrying souls to the other side. If he does not keep loyal to this duty, he will become a monster like Jones. He gets one day on land with his beloved. The rest of the ten years inbetween, he sails the waters of World's End, picking up souls. And that, William, is the story of Captain Will Turner..."

Elizabeth looked down at the baby in her arms. He was now fast asleep.

"So, your father bores you? I'll be sure to tell him that in my letter."

Elizabeth knew it was no use writing letters to Will. She wouldn't send them, just write them to make her feel like she was really talking to Will. It helped to calm her.

"Mommy loves you." she whispered as he laid her baby down in the crib. "So does Captain Will..." she added, slowly smiling. "So does Captain Will." she repeated, almost to herself. Her eyes wandered over to the chest. She walked over and slowly ran her hand across it. She retrieved the key from under the false bottom of her drawer. Almost like what she'd done with the necklace... She opened the chest and peered inside. There it was. The beating heart of her husband.

_It always belonged to you..._ she could hear Will say. She reluctantly closed it and returned to her bed.

"Good night, Captain Turner."


	2. An Unforgotten Love

_**This is a half Will, half Elizabeth chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Will or Elizabeth. I only own Marie and her past knowledge of Jack Sparrow, (but not Jack himself).**_

_**I found this chapter very cool to write. I love writing sad chapters, I don't know why. Also the meeting of Marie and Will was fun to write. I find Will's speech he gives to the souls very sad.**_

CHAPTER 1

**An Unforgotten Love**

_Three Years later..._

Will Turner sat on the railing. The familiar sound of footsteps echoed across the ship.

"Hello." He turned around and faced the souls who he would ferry next. "My name is Will. I'll be your captain on this journey. I will not break this to you vaguely because I believe you should not be ignorant to this fact... You have passed on. Make yourselves at home on this ship as I ferry your resting place. I will be here if you need someone to talk to." Will walked away and stood at the rail. He had made that speech day after day for the past three years. He knew it by heart.

"These should be some of the last of whom Jones neglected." his father, "Bootstrap" informed him.

"Ha! We got done in three years what Davy could not in hundreds!" Will laughed.

"It's not that he couldn't get it done, son, it's that he wouldn't." "Bootstrap" explained then walked away.

His father just took him too seriously at times. He always found a way to laugh at something, but his father took it to heart too much; which Will usually had a problem with.

"Will...Captain Will Turner, I presume." a voice said. Will immediately turned around.

It was a young girl, maybe around Will's age, that had addressed him. He leaned back against the rail. "And how do you know my name?"

"Well, obviously, I know you're the captain and your name is Will... It's not that hard to figure out you're a Turner." she laughed.

"And why is that?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

" 'Bootstrap' just called you 'son.' 'Bootstrap' Turner."

"Ah, so you were eavesdropping. How do you know 'Bootstrap' Bill?"

"From the man who is the reason I'm here... Jack Sparrow." Will looked up shocked as she said this. "Oh, you know him?"

"He's also the reason I'm here. But you tell me why first."

"The name's Marie. I knew Jack after he was mutineered upon. He told me the story, that's how I know about "Bootstrap.' Jack went to Singapore to negotiate with Sao Feng. It turned into aggressive negotiations and, well, I was caught in the crossfire... But he never came to me, asked me if I was alright. I don't think _**Jack Sparrow**_ even knew or cared that I died. I was just a pawn... Though, to this day, I have not figured out why Sao and Jack hate each other so much..."

"Who doesn't hate Jack?" Will chuckled. "Only Barbossa knows and I doubt he'll tell us..."

"You know him, too?" Marie looked at him incredously.

"Aye. He actually married me and my wife."

Now Marie just stared at him weirdly. She leaned against the rail. "Wow. You lead a positively complicated life. You're the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ **and** you were married by a greedy, mutinous pirate!"

"I had no other choice! We were in the middle of a chaotic battle and I thought those might be our last moments!"

Marie smiled. "Good choice, though. I'd always wanted a marriage on the deck of a ship. I was just born to be a pirate... Which reminds me, what's the reason you're here?"

Will told her of the battle, how he's almost died, and how Jack made him stab the heart. Marie was impressed. She looked over the rail. "Well, good luck to you..." she said as she spotted their destination. "May your life be so much better than mine!" she called as she walked off the ship and to utopia...

* * *

Ferrying souls like this always left Will empty and alone. Everytime, one of them would come and talk to him. Marie was just another to go off and leave him lonely again. No doubt he felt happy about ferrying them, but he needed someone. His only friends were his father, obviously, and Calypso. Who, in the form of Tia Dalma, would come talk to him and check up on him. But the thought of Elizabeth kept him going, knowing he would see her soon. Seven, almost six, years now until that. He wondered what she was doing...

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

"Mother, tell me a story!" the beaming four-year-old begged his mom. 

"And what story shall I tell?" Elizabeth teased him, sitting on his bed.

"The one where Captain Will meets Elizabeth Swann!"

"This Elizabeth sounds strangely familiar..." She tickled her son mercilessly. Laughter could be heard through the whole house.

"It's you!" he blurted out as his mother spun him around. "Tell me the story of how you and father met!"

She laid him down and tucked him in bed. "Well, once there was this Elizabeth Swann..."

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth found herself running out to the beach. She would not let him hear her cry. He had fallen asleep already and she would not wake him just because the story she told broke her heart. She ran across the beach to the water's edge, letting it run across her bare feet. Oh, how she wished she could go out on that sea again. It was in her blood. Well, actually, techinically... But it was in the very escense of her. Her husband was out there. And even though she hated him at the moment, she yearned for Jack to interfere in their lives once again. Just so she could be out there. Just so she could feel the sway of a ship again, close her eyes to the stinging sea spray, go sailing off to the horizon and never come back. Just to experience _freedom_... The word meant everything to her now. 

She walked back up the beach. Mechanically stepping forward, away from what she loved most... Somehow, she had this feeling the stories she told weren't real. As if there'd never been a Will Turner. As if... No! She pushed the thought away. She had memories, and the memories were real enough. She knew Will was real. She knew he'd come back. The nagging feeling went away. She vowed that, whatever happened, she'd believe in him.

"I have faith in you..." she whispered on the wind. Never to reach the ears of Captain Will Turner.

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

It was an unforgotten love. A love that would never diminish. A love that ripped his heart in two...well, figuratively. She kept his heart, both emotionally and literally, which almost drove him mad. It drove him mad that there were still almost six years left 'til he saw her. He'd dream about her, imagine her face, think about their reunion, and even hallucinate about her presence aboard the ship. He knew it wasn't real, couldn't be, wouldn't be, atleast for six more years. He hated the pity the crew and his father gave him. Pity only reminded him of Elizabeth, which he couldn't take. He was going insane! Love was driving him mad! This unforgotten love was driving him mad. At times he just wanted to forget about Elizabeth. At times he wished his heart gave him emotions. That way, at this time, he wouldn't have any. But he did. He had emotions. And he would deal with the force of them every day. He hated Jack for what he'd done. He partly thanked him for saving his life. But half of him thought it would have been better to die than endure this pain... 

He looked in the mirror. He was tired. Utterly, completely tired. That much was obvious. He sleepless nights were catching up on him. His hair had long since escaped his bandana. He really did look like a pirate. A few rotted teeth added to this look. He was disgusted and cringed at his appearance.

_"For someone who hates pirates so much, your well on your way to becoming one. You sprung a man from jail, commadeered a Navy ship, sailed with a buccaneer crew from Tortuga, _and_ you're completely obsessed with treasure..."_

This memory popped into his mind as he looked at his reflection. So, a pirate he was. "But not all treasure is silver and gold..." he said to himself as he made another useless attempt at sleep.

* * *

_**Oh great. Elizabeth's already forgetting and now Will is becoming a Davy Jones mini-me! **_

_**I am sooo suprised this chapter came out this good... I wrote it at 3 in the morning. You better be thankful for this chapter...I stayed up all night writing it!! So is it good, or is it good?**_


	3. Visits From the Past

_**Here's chapter 3 ! Well, chapter 2, technically... I hope you like it! This was my favorite chapter so far... If any of you have ideas, just PM me them. I might use some...**_

CHAPTER 2

_Visits from the Past_

"We extort, we pilfer, filch and sack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even... and even..." Jack sang. "Um. Oh, what's that stupid word...? What's the bloody word?!" he yelled into the thick fog surrounding him. "I should know it..." he muttered. "Da dada da dada and even hi-..." he hummed. "Hi- what? I should know this, i'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He looked at the compass in his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow...Captain Jack...Jack...Jack...Jack" He fiddled with his name in his mind. Then it clicked. "Jack! Hi-jack!!!" he realized. "Maraud and embezzle and even hi-jack! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" he sang triumphantly. "I really do love this song...Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" he yelled, then emptied his rum bottle. He threw the empty bottle into the ocean and grinned. He remembered when Lizzie ahd taught him that song. That day on the island had been great...well, great until she blew up the rum. Then, Jack thought, for some reason, that while he was at world's end why not pay an old friend a visit? Now, he didn't know whether he really wanted to see Will or if he'd just had too much rum. But either way, his resolute decision was to pay Will a little visit.

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

Will awoke to sunlight streaming in through his window. _Well, that's odd_. he thought. Usually days at world's end were gloomy with no sun whatsoever. He slowly got up, but that's when exhaustion hit him. He'd had almost absolutely no sleep. He sunk back down onto his bed and lay there, thinking. He had the same nightmare every night. Every night he'd dream he'd come back to Elizabeth, but the curse wasn't broken. He had been loyal to his duty! Had she not been loyal to him? Everytime in the nightmare he'd be pried away from her by his father. She'd scream out his name but he couldn't answer. In the dream, the ten years went by fast, then, whe he'd come back, she was dying. He'd have to watch her die, right before him, and he couldn't do anything. He'd have to live the rest of his life without her. Her soul never came to his ship. And just about the point he'd cry out in agony, he'd wake up from the nightmare. This was his greatest fear. all that happened in the dream were his greatest fears. And somehow, he felt it would come true. He shook himself of these thoughts and went on deck. He immediately went to the rail.

"Captain..." a crew member started.

"Not now." Will cut him off coldly. He needed to have time to think, room to breathe. Wasn't there any privacy on this ship?!" He looked down at the ring on his finger. He felt over the markings on it. "E & W. A love across oceans." he recited to himself. He smiled. Elizabeth had thought of that. She had gotten the rings made and gotten Jack to give Will'd to him. That was the last time Will had seen Jack. That was the last time he _wanted_ to see him.

The ship lurched to a stop suddenly. Will had taken his ring off, so it was almost like "hot potato." He popped the ring from one hand to the other to keep it from falling until, finally, it settled in one hand and he grasped it tightly.

"Captain."

Will closed his fist around the ring, turned around, and grinned innocently like nothing had happened. The crew member looked at him weirdly then continued. "We're sorry about the sudden stop. We'll have it fixed soon." He walked away. Will looked down at the ring in his hand then quickly slipped it on his finger as he turned to the railing. _That was close. _The sea was calm and placid. What had caused them to stop? He turned around at the sounds of footsteps then turned back to the ocean when he saw it was Jack.

"Please tell me your a soul needing to be ferried..." he said desperately.

Jack cocked his head and thought for a moment. "Noooo..." he answered. "I, William, am, in fact, alive...and well."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He reluctantly turned around. "Alright, to the Captain's Quarters."

They went below and entered the room. Jack instantly started rifling through things on Will's desk. "You've really done alot with the place." he commented as he threw books and papers behind him as he pleased. "Oh!" he exclaimed when he saw a certain book. "Uh! No..." He threw it across the room and continued sifting through Will's things.

"I'd...rather you not do that." Will steered him away from the desk. "So...what did you come here for?" He tried to hide his anger but did a bad job of it. Why did this man **always** have to interfere?!

"Well, I was on my way to the Fountain of Youth and--" Jack started.

"No." Will answered simply.

"What?" Jack was confused.

"No. I'm not helping you find the fountain. Just...No." Will went for the door.

"But I didn't even---"

"No!" Will rushed out the door and to the stairs.

"But the real question is..." Jack caught up to Will. He stopped him halfway up the steps and looked him in the eyes. "...Why not?"

Will pushed him out of the way and continued up the steps, also hearinga few "thuds" behind him. Jack stumbled up on deck, a bit dizzy and suffering a few hard knocks on the head.

"William..." he called, coming up to the annoyed captain.

At that point, Calypso, in the form of Tia Dalma, appeared on board. "O..., I see dat 'ou 'ave a guest. I'll leave 'ou two to bus'ness den..." She started to back away.

"No, Calypso, stay. You might actually scare Jack away." Will told her. "Perhaps the best thing for him now is to get in his longboat and go away." he said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I want to do that?" Jack asked, fully knowing the answer, but not expecting what Will said next.

"Because if you 'accidentally' fall overboard, you'll be dead like the rest of them..." Will grinned. "Yep. That'll about do it."

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

Elizabeth awoke slowly the next morning. She immediately had to sheild her eyes from the sun. _Ugh! I must have left the curtains open!_ Only when she rolled over did she realize she was in no bed. The rough sand scraped her hand as she instinctively grabbed the place next to her. She bolted upright. She had fallen asleep on the beach! She immediately became panicked, thinking she had left William too long. She raced to the house and ran into his room only to find him fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and quietly tiptoed to her room. Looking in the mirror, she realized she had dirt all over her. She quickly changed into clothes she'd kept secret for years. She slipped on the baggy black breeches she'd worn years ago while searching for Will. Then, she dressed in the white shirt and burgundy vest. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. They still held the smell of the sea, the smell of salt spray, the smell of...Jack?

_"I just thought I'd be married by now. I so want to be married..." Elizabeth explained. It was true, she did. But, more than that, she just wanted Will to be safe. She fiddled with her vest, waiting for Jack's answer. He looked down then back up at her, then down again. "You know, I am captain of a...," He waved his hand around. "...ship. And being captain of a ship, I could perform a 'mar-ri-age' right here. Right on this deck. Right..." He looked up at her, his eyes full of intensity. "...__now__"_

Why was she remembering this? Why was she even _thinking_ of Jack?! She erased him from her mind and picked up the hat. Dust had collected on it and she blew it off. She gingerly stuffed her locks into the hat, only letting the tips of her blonde hair show. She gazed at her reflection. Now she looked her part as pirate king...er...queen. She gave herself the final touch by slinging a belt over her shoulder and the other side down to her waist. She pulled out her chest of weopens. There were swords, pistols, rifles, bombs, daggers, and a few Asian sabers. There, also, laid her Singapore coat, hat, and robe. She also kept in there her outfit she wore on the _Empress_ when Sao Feng thought her to be Calypso. But the one she wore now, she favored above the rest. It reminded her of her venture to find Will and their love that expanded over oceans. She pulled out a sword. Ah, the one Will had given her. She felt over the handle. On the inside he had secretly engraved the phrase "Elizabeth and Will; 'til death do us part." He'd made it just for her and had taught her how to handle it once he'd proposed. They'd only been engaged at that time, but, even then, he kept to that phrase. She still remembered when he'd taught her.

"Now..., you're late Miss Swann." Will teased her, a mock angry expression on his face. "I don't stand for tardiness. Even for someone like you."

"Now what does that mean?!" she answered with overdone shock. "It means..." he started out angrily. His features softened and he gave her a warm smile. "no matter how beautiful you are...," He helped her down the stairs of the blacksmith shop. "you need to be on time."

They both laughed. It was their little joke, teacher to pupil. Will would act angry and Elizabeth would at shocked at his anger as if she was innocent. Will turned around to heat a new sword he was making in the fire. Elizabeth unsheathed her sword and practiced a few moves, swinging it dangerously close to Will's head. "Be careful with that thing." Will turned around and blocked her sword with his own. "...you could hurt someone."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth slashed at his leg but he parried her blow. They fought around the room, each swing more and more skilled.

"Ah," Will finally said after a few minutes. "Your footwork's a little sketchy..."

Elizabeth's face shone red with anger. "Mr, Turner!" She peered around one of the beams and blocked Will'd swing at her arm. "Are you insulting me?!"

Their swords locked with each other and neither one would release their pressure on the sword.

Will grinned. "Of course!" He released the pressure on his sword and went to block Elizabeth's, but his sword had already gone skittering across the ground. Elizabeth pointed his sword directly at Will. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry?" he ventured.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh, while I'm holding this sword I think I'll need more than one apology, Mr. Turner..."


End file.
